A New Flower
by pansexualbeee
Summary: Evangeline gets reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, dealing with her heartbreak over her flower. She expects to die, but she may find that she is stronger than she thinks, and maybe find a new flower in the process. First Ever Fanfiction! Also, my first attempt at writing one! I won't continue this without feedback so please leave reviews!


I stood in there, surrounded by the trees that had become my home over the years. It was like this every Reaping, every year I'd disappear to my hideaway in an attempt to calm my restless nerves. Every year, I'd abandon civilization to try and get my thoughts together alone, out of sight from the people who cared about me. This was necessary, because, out of everyone, these were the people I didn't want to worry with my pathetic inability to accept the way the Capitol chose those who would give up their lives. I thought about one person in particular, my beloved Lily. It was her, who I gave my heart to, and her, my love to whom I couldn't express, my love to. For her father, controlling and prejudice, would never allow Lily, my beloved Lily, to love a member of the same gender as his daughter.

She occupied my thought now, and I remembered her hair cut to the nape of the neck, blond, her eyes, green and warm, full of light. I remembered her warm, her subtle softness that encourages the best feeling in anyone who witnesses her… I willed myself to move my thoughts elsewhere. The pain I would feel if she was reaped would be unbearable. My thoughts moved to my mother, a constant I could rely on. Ni matter what I knew she would keep me afloat in the depths of Panem. I loved my mother dearly, above all else—even my Lily flower. Many of her friends had urged her to give me up, thinking it unwise to keep a child at her age, but she refused. My mother had me when she was only 16. I knew that I was a mistake, but I also knew that she loved me the moment she set eyes on me, and no matter what she would continue to love me. My father on the other hand… I have never met, as he took off the day my mother had revealed her pregnancy to him. I believe I will never know him, which was something that over the years I have accepted.

I heard bells, signaling the choosing ceremony. Rushing through the trees, I made my way to the Hall, along with the rest of my district. District 7. As I moved to my place in the crowd, I locked eyes with my mother who was standing with her friends, and smiled weakly to her. I thanked the Earth for giving me the trees, which provided such a magnificent sanctuary; it had calmed me to be with them. I heard the feedback from the microphone as Fanny Rivers tapped it, causing most of the crowd to look up expectantly. As Fanny gave her introductions and played the yearly video, I felt a hand grip mine. I turned my head to see Lily. She was taller than any girl our age, towering above my small 5"2' frame. Unmoving for a minute, I looked at her face, memorizing her features as I did every year.

Standing on my toes, I whispered into her ear, "It'll be alright Lily, just like every year," trying to sound convincing. I was still trying to convince myself the same thing. She looked at me doubtfully before turning back to the stage. This was her last year in the Reaping, however I still had a few to go. At the current moment, I am 16. The video ended, and Fanny turned towards us once more.

Smiling stiffly she announced, "It's time to pick our Tributes!" She walked over to one of the bowls, placed on a pillar, "As usual, ladies first," swirling around the papers, she plucked one from the bowl. I failed to see how she put so much enthusiasm into her voice every year. "And our female tribute is-" she leaned into the microphone, pausing briefly for effect- "Evangeline Powers!" To my left, I heard Lily's gasp.

"No," she proclaimed, "No this cant be right!" I stood, my jaw dropping as tears blurred my vision. I felt her grip my hand tighter, "No! I won't let you! You're staying with me Evangeline!"

Suddenly, it clicked that it was my name that was called, and swiftly wiping my tears, I shook loose from Lily's grip. I hurried away before she could do anything else, walking up to the stage. Fanny nodded as I took my place on stage. The rest of the Reaping continued, but I couldn't hear a word. Instead I had my eyes locked of my best friend, my Lily flower, knowing this was one of the last times I could look into her eyes. The eyes the same color as the leaves on the trees. In the background, I heard Fanny's closing statement,

"Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!"

I waited in the room for my last visits, still numb from the ceremony. The door clicked suddenly, and I saw my mother. The tears I had tried so hard to keep at bay fell, and I rushed up as my mother caught me in a tight embrace.

"Mom," I cried, my voice cracking, "Mom, what'll I do?" I sobbed into her shoulder, and she shushed me softly.

"Shh, it'll be alright, shh, angel," she cooed, "It'll be alright. I love you." I felt her tears on my forehead. Finally, I tilted my head up, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She did the same in return as a Peacekeeper opened the door to alert us that our time was up.

"I love you," she repeated before being pulled out the door as I attempter to keep a grip on her. I was shoved away roughly but he Peacekeeper. Wiping my tears, I braced myself for my second and last visitor. The door opened, and Lily rushed in.

I ran to meet her halfway, and we embraced. I willed myself not to cry, to stay strong, for her. Pulling back, I saw tears running down her face. I looked at her longingly, dreaming a life we could've had. I shook my head to clear my mind of these thoughts.

"Lily, my Lily flower," I whispered.

"I love you," she said through her sobs. My heart broke, because I knew she didn't have the same type of love I had for her. Quickly, I stood on my toes and pressed a firm kiss onto her lips. I pulled back, seeing shock on her face. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't return my feelings, but I had to do it once before I left or it would eat me alive.

"I love you, too," looking away so she couldn't see my tears. I heard the door open, and footsteps out before the door shut again. Moving to the couch, I waited silently to be collected.


End file.
